Diesel 10's Brother
'''Diesel 10's Brother is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season.''' Plot Diesel 10 is a very evil diesel engine, he likes to order other engines about, Diesel 10 thinks he can do anything he wants. One day, Diesel 10 was talking to Arry, "I want you to tell Henry that the Fat Controller said he is to take the trucks of slate to Maron instead of Knapford, so he'll get in trouble," said Diesel 10. Arry was sleepy, and wasn't listening very carefully, "yeah, Diesel 10," he said. Later, Bert oiled into the shed, he had a very busy day. "Bert," said Diesel 10, "Go to Ulfstead Castle and steal that new truck of flowers Stephen delivered to the groundskeeper and bring it back here, that way, we will have nice pretty flowers to enjoy." Bert was feeling overworked and wasn't paying attention and rolled off muttering to himself about his next job. Diesel 10 was cross, he thought everyone had to listen to him, so he chugged away to the station. Diesel 10 met the Fat Controller, he had a plan. "Sir," he said, "I really think you should bring my brother to the island, he's very friendly and will really help you out," the Fat Controller agreed, but Diesel 10's brother, Diesel 11 wasn't nice at all, he was bigger, stronger, and even meaner than Diesel 10, and he had two claws which were so strong that they cound crush an open wagon to pieces. "Te hee hee," snickered Diesel 10 as he went back to the dieselworks. Diesel 11 arrived. Diesel 10 explained that no one was doing as he said and he needed help. "No problem little bro," said Diesel 11. Next day, Diesel 10 had another dievious plan. "Dennis, I want you to steal Gordon's express coaches, and pull the express," but Dennis was a very lazy engine, "Maybe later," he said, then Diesel 11 came along, "Did you hear him!" he said clashing his claws together, Dennis hurried on his way. Then, Diesel 10 asked Paxton to hide some coal trucks so James can't find them, Paxton wasn't sure, but then Diesel 11 rolled over, "Do as he says!" he growled lifting one of his claws, Paxton raced off quickly. The Fat Controller was cross with the engines, "Dennis," he said, "The express is Gordon's job, not yours," he said. Dennis didn't like Diesel 11, he told the Fat Controller all about him, "I see," said the Fat Controller. That night, the Fat Controller went to the dieselworks, he was very cross indeed. "Diesel 10," said the Fat Controller, you have been very bad, telling me your brother was helpful, he turned to Diesel 11. "You will leave Sodor at once, and go back where you came from," he told Diesel 11. Diesel 11 was worried that he would be scrapped if he didn't obey the Fat Controller. "All right," he said, "I'll go," "And," added the Fat Controller, "You can take your brother with you," "Yes sir," said Diesel 11, and he and Diesel 10 rolled away to the docks. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases